Love the way you Lie
by Kato-Potato1101
Summary: This is a story about Zoey going to a new school and becoming close to Jake. She ends up finding something big about Sam that he has lied about the whole time...Lets see whats happening so farrrr.


Chapter 1

As I walked up the school sidewalk, Im like alright, I can do this. My name is Zoey, I'm 16 and a werewolf. This is my first day at this werewolf school. My parents thought I should go to school. This was an ALL BOYS school...but they accepted me because of Sam. Sam is awesome for doing this for me. There is one other girl that goes here. Her name is Leah. Leah and I are friends. Sam,Paul, Jared and Embry are my good guy pals...but I'll never date them cause I grew up with them. Anyway...

I walked into the school and everyone stared. All my people I knew were right there by the door. "Okay you guys, Listen up!" Sam yelled. He continued, "This is Zoey...Zoey Anderson. Shes my sis! So if hurt her or anything, I'll hurt you and then its all over!" He finished. I smiled. One guy said "Hey Zoey! Tell us about yourself!" Everybody agreed. "Um okay..?" I started. "Hi I'm Zoey. Im 16 and this is the first werewolf school I went to. I live here with Sam. I'm originally from here but I stayed hidden. I'm also very strong for a little girl like me...So mess with me I'll break your face...and thats a promise I'll keep! Um thats about it" I finished. A guy came up and started "Lets see how strong you really are girl!" I started... "Hmm a challenger I see? Lets do it!" We went and sat at a table and he said "Ready? Set? GO!" SLAM! "HAHAH I WON! IN YOUR FACE!" Everybody cheered! I started down the halls to my locker and I heard Sam say "Clear the Halls!" Everybody ran off. I was walking down the hallway and finally got to my locker. 435. I opened it and there was a note from Sam. It said "Hey, I'll see ya 1st,2nd,4th, lunch and all afternoon classes...Love ya

Sam(:

"Zoey?" Someone said. I turned around. "Yes?" I said and smiled. "Who are you?". He smiled. "I'm Jake. I'm Sam's cuz...I know your not his sister." he said. "Haha yeah I know...he doesn't want anyone picking on me around here, because imma girl." "Want me to walk you to your first period class? We have all classes together." he asked me. "Yes that would be really nice" I said.

As he walked me to class we walked into Sam. "Hmm I see you two have already met. I was just going to introduce you two too. Well see you guys later." Sam said. In my mind I'm thinking what the heck? "You know the first period class hasn't started yet? We have half an hour yet? So why are we walking to our class?" I said/asked. "Well," he started "I wanted to get to know you better...so I'm taking you to my secret place...If thats alright with you?" I blushed. And began "I don't mind at all" I secretley love him, with all my heart. He means everything to me. So he was taking me somewhere. It was outside the school into a little garden kind of thing. "So," he began, "Our fair is this week, do you wanna meet me there?" I was a little nervous about the question, but I began, "Yes I'll meet you there. Tonight?" "Yes tonight" he said. I smiled.

**Hours Later...**

Well first day of school went really really good. Jake showed me around everywhere. Now im on my way to the Fair thing. When I was pulling up to park somewhere, I saw him. He was dressed really really, hmm. Hehe. I got out of the car and started walking up to him. He finally spotted me and smiled. I smiled too. "Hey" he began, "You made it, Im glad" I just smiled. We began to ride rides, all except one. The Ball of Fire. That thing went upside down. So I wasnt sure about that. I rode every other ride. Finally it was really dark and almost 10 o'clock. We started walking and he said "I should check on my mom and see where shes at" and he grabbed my hand and interlocked his with mine. I was happy...He is the one for me. And I was glad I had him.

**The next morning...**

**Beep Beep...Beep Beep. "**Stupid Alarm" I muttered. I got up and I had a text from Jake. It said "Morning Beautiful. I miss you already, I'll see you later today. Bye(:" I finished reading it and I smiled(: I missed him too already. I really love him. After he grabbed my hand, I have been thinking about him constantly and continue having butterflies. He is just ahh-mazing, just ahh-mazing. What am I going to wear 2day? Hmm Im going to wear green! (Zoey's everyday outfit .com/go_green/set?id=23233266) Wow...I look good I was thinking. I got into my car and started off for school...Its too early but Im meeting Jake in the secret place. Since you guys know where the place is Shhhh! Dont tell anyone! Haha. He gave me this note today and he wrote me a song! I love it! here take a look!

"Every time i thinking of u ..it blows me away..and i just now noticed ..how pretty your eyes are today..you got me hypnotized..

Girl,your the one..the one that makes me happy..yea..and i know where ill be.. ill be hypnotized by your beautiful eyes.. yea an i don't know where id be..if i didn't have u with me..go now enjoy the rest of your life..getting people hypnotized..

every time u look at me..you fill my mind with glee..and when u turned me down..it turned my mind around..yea thats all you do..is hypnotize..got me hypnotized..

where have u been all my life...?i don't know if my opinion is rite..but u make my mind a maze..and your the one for me..so take my hand..what do we got to waste...?

I'm hypnotized..hypnotized..you got me hypnotized..so memorized..yea u got me hypnotized..you got me hypnotized...

yea.i really need ya..and i don't know what i would do ..here with out you..girl what did you do..what did you do to me..?Hypnotized...

Girl if i got a penny every time i thought of you..id be a billionaire..i just wanna be with you..shawty what do we got to spare?i just wanna be with u girl ..wherever it is..i don't care..

girl your breaking my mind to pieces..and now my heart is racing..cause thinking bout you.. I'm hypnotized..girl,take my hand..what do we have to waste..?So just take my hand..before its too late..."

**That one is called hypnotized, Heres another...**

Where is my mind..its up in the skies..thinking bout you..its like getting hypnotized..i need you here..right here with me...because you are wanna my VIP's..

I need you here...I'm hypnotized.. yea I'm hypnotized...cause you are the girl..the girl of my dreams..I need you here..right here with me..its my destiny...

Girl your driving me insane..and now i wanna scream..cause you aren't right here with me..driving me wild with everything you do...yea i just wanna be with you...

i thought i new u enough..but now my life is kinda rough..now that you left me...i need ya here..shawty..i need ya here...

I need you here..right here with me...I'm getting kinda lonely..in the skies of my dreams...so please,why don't you be with me..oohhhh..yea...where is my mind...?

Where is my mind?its up in the skies,thinking bout you..like getting hypnotized..

You broke my heart..now i need the strength to just restart..bring us together..don't tear us apart...

Why did you leave?Please stay with me...You are wanna my VIP's..i need you here..right here with me...

Where is my mind?its up in the skies..thinking bout you..I'm getting hypnotized..hypnotized..by your beautiful eyes...

Girl why are you soo beautiful...cause without you my life is dull...Girl why ya gotta look at me..cause in my mind I'm over loading with glee..because with your beautiful eyes,theres not a doubt in my mind..saying u should be with me...yea...

i need you here..right here with me...you just leave me alone..out in the world..feeling so lonely...

where..where..where is my mind?its up..up..up in the skies..thinking bout you..I'm hypnotized..yea I'm hypnotized..by your beautiful eyes..i need you here..right here with me..

Oh please,please,please,please come with me..to the skies of my dreams...you"ll see what its like,oh..you'll see what its like..to be here with me..

Oh...why did you leave me..we're meant to be..please come with me..just come with me to the skies of my dreams...

You'll see what its like...oh..you'll see what its like..to be here with me..bring us together...don't tear us apart...

where is my mind..its up in the skies...thinking bout you..getting hypnotized..i need you here..right here with me...

Where ..Where..Where is my mind..its up..up ..up in the skies..thinking bout you..yea I'm hypnotized..i need you here,right here with me...

**Its SO sweet. He wrote this while I was gone. (Please don't copy songs! Thanks!)**


End file.
